Catch Your Love
by Hyo1201
Summary: Kkamjong-ah, Apa ku bilang? Kyungsoo sunbae si mata belo itu akan menolak pemberianmu lagi kan?" "Kita lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun" #summary gaje#
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Catch your love

Author: Hyo

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Kyungsoo, Kris etc

Pairing: Kaisoo slight Krisoo

Genre: romance, hurt, school life

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)

Summary:

"Kkamjong-ah, Apa ku bilang? Kyungsoo sunbae si mata belo itu akan menolak pemberianmu lagi kan?" || "Kita lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun" #summary gaje#

-Happy Reading-

~story begin~

Dibawah langit musim semi terlihat sebuah mobil mewah tampak memasuki gerbang salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Beberapa siswa tampak menepi ingin menyaksikan bagaimana penampilan penguasa sekolah yang terkenal sombong itu. beberapa menit kemudian muncul 3 orang siswa yang bisa dibilang terkenal karena keluarga mereka yang terpandang dan ketiganya memiliki paras yang membuat siapa saja berlomba untuk bisa bersanding dengannya. Yang pertama namja manis dengan eyeliner tebal bernama Byun Baekhyun, terkenal cerewet dan mulutnya yang suka berkata pedas. disampingnya sudah berdiri seorang namja cantik asal Cina dengan wajah semulus porselen, Xi Luhan. Dan yang terakhir Namja mungil bermata bulat, pipi tembam menggemaskan serta bibir berbentuk hati yang setiap disunggingkan membentuk seulas senyum akan begitu memabukkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan si anak manja Do Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah angkuh tapi sayang sekali langkah penguasa sekolah ini harus berhenti karena terhadang oleh seseorang yang selalu mereka anggap sampah. "Kyungsoo sunbae, aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu. Ini dari eommaku karena aku bilang padanya bahwa kau sangat manis" Tutur Jongin kepada Kyungsoo dengan menyerahkan sekotak kue. Kyungsoo menyeringai "Sepertinya ini enak. Apa kau sudah mencicipinya huh?" Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengambil kotak kue dari tangan Jongin. Rasanya sangat malas setiap hari harus melihat wajah memelas Jongin yang selalu mengemis cintanya. "Be-belum sunbae tapi aku yakin sunbae pasti akan suka" Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo hari ini tidak membuang pemberiannya seperti kemarin-kemarin. "Buka mulutmu Kim Jongin!" perintah Kyungsoo. "A-apa?" bingung Jongin. "ck. dasar Ayo buka mulutmu Kim Jongin, mau kusuapi tidak?" Jawab Kyungsoo disertai senyum manis yang membuat Jongin hampir diabetes. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera tangan Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa kue pada kotak tersebut dan mengusapkannya kewajah Jongin. "Su-sunbae..." Tak hanya Jongin yang kaget, semua siswa yang berada disana juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejut dari Jongin. "Sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan padamu, jangan menggangguku lagi. Kau pikir kau ini siapa berani mendekatiku? kau menjijikan Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo murka pada Jongin. Dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Lalu dengan langkah tanpa dosa berlalu meninggalkan Jongin diikuti kedua temannya yang tak kalah kejam dan siswa yang lainnya.

semua orang tau Jongin tak bersalah, ia hanya berniat baik pada Kyungsoo karena menyayanginya, ah tidak bahkan mencintainya tapi mereka semua seakan menjadi buta karena status Jongin yang merupakan siswa beasiswa dan penampilannya yang sangat biasa dan pas bahkan terlihat culun. Jongin hanya tersenyum, Kyungsoo sunbae pujaannya masih belum bisa lagi menerima pemberiannya. Tak apa bagi Jongin semua makian dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan sudah kebal karena ia sudah terlanjur sering mendapatkannya.

"Kkamjong-ah, Apa ku bilang? Kyungsoo sunbae si mata belo itu akan menolak pemberianmu lagi kan?" Ucap namja albino sahabat satu-satunya Jongin di sekolah ini. "Gwenchana Sehun-ah.. Cinta memang kadang tidaklah mudah untuk kita raih. Dan aku mencintai Kyungsoo sunbae dengan tulus jadi aku akan tetap mencoba melunakkannya" Kai berkata dengan semangat sembari membersihkan sisa sisa kue yang masih menempel diwajahnya. "Kau ini keras kepala Kkamjong pabbo, semoga kau benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impian gilamu itu. Bersama dengan sunbae galak haha yang bennar saja" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas. "Hey cadel bukankah kemarin kau bilang Luhan sunbae begitu cantik? dan apa bedanya dia dengan Kyungsoo sunbae, mereka sama-sama galak" Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda sehun. "Benarkah kemarin aku bilang begitu? Kalau iya aku tarik ucapanku. Aku tak menyukai mereka semua karena mereka menindasmu Kkamjong, Kau ini temanku. Hey bung, mengertilah sedikit, kau ini pria" Sehun memang jelas-jelas tak suka Jongin yang terlalu pasrah seperti itu, ia sma sekali tak tau jalan pikiran Jongin. "Ne ne aku mengerti Sehun-ah. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku". Tapi Kita lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun"

"Dia benar-benar namja yang malang soo, Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan padamu?" celoteh Luhan yang tengah duduk disofa rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir urat malunya sudah benar-benar putus, berapa kali dia kau tolak didepan umum tetap saja keras kepala" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Semoga saja kejadian tadi pagi membuat si bodoh itu sadar dan berhenti mengejarku. Dia benar-benar tak pernah menyadari siapa dirinya. Kim Jongin bodoh dasar gila...!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"dreett dreett" Getaran pada ponsel Kyungsoo membuatnya tersadar dari aktifitas gilanya mengacak-acak rambut.

From: Yifan Hyung

"Baby aku sudah di Korea"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar sesaat setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

To: Yifan Hyung

"Jinjja? kenapa kau tak mengabariku Hyung, kan aku bisa menjemputmu?"

From: Yifan Hyung

"Ini namanya kejutan baby, See you tommorow! cepatlah tidur my baby soo..."

ck. Kyungsoo bercedak sebal lalu kembali tesenyum sungguh aneh.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menyerngit heran dengan tingakah aneh Kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Soo, wae? kau baik-baik saja? Tanya Luhan. "Aku tak mungkin baik-baik saja Hyung, aku terlalu gembira Yifan Hyung kembali ke Korea" Jawab Kyungsoo sumringah. "Sepertinya minggu ini kau akan sibuk berkencan dengannya soo" Timpal Baekhyun. "Ku harap begitu Hyung, aku sangat-sangat merindukannya".

"Soo sepertinya sudah terlalu malam, kami mau segera pulang saja" ujar Baekhyun sambil memegangi ponselnya. "oh ne hyung. hati-hati dijalan. sampai ketemu besok" Kyungsoo mengantarkan kedua temannya itu sampai depan pintu. "pai pai" teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah sendiri, karena memang tidak janjian dulu sebelumnya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ketika baru beberapa langkah dari mobilnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"e-eh apa"an ini?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, dia tidak mengenali siapa yang tengah menariknya paksa sekarang ini karena memang hanya terlihat dari belakang.

"hey kau si-siapa? apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo semakin tak terima dengan perlakuan orang tersebut. Orang itu hanya diam sambil terus menarik Kyungsoo ke taman sekolah. Lalu ia berbalik dan

"K-kau? mau apa lagi kau?"

"Aigoo..galak sekali. Kau sampai tak mengenaliku sunbae, apa aku berubah banyak heum?" Ucap orang tersebut sambil membenarkan letak anak rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu.

"A-apa? itu karena warna rambutmu saja yang berubah" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya, dia benar-benar gugup berada di depan namja tampan ini sekarang. apa tampan? tidak tidak Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu.

"O.. benarkah? kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu sunbae? apa penampilanku sekarang terlihat sangat menyeramkan?" Jongin memajukan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan mengeluarkan smirk dan mengerlingkan matanya nakal. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jauhkan wajahmu hobbae kurang ajar kau"

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah lalu kembali berpose menggoda di depan Kyungsoo yang terlihat membulatkan matanya.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu aku permisi Do Kyungsoo sunbae. Maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu" Kemudian Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"ciih dasar.. pergi sana"

"huuhh" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat lalu mengusap pelan dadanya sendiri yang bergemuruh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" batin Kyungsoo.

"Wah siapa dia tampan sekali"

"Dia murid baru"

"Dia terlihat sangat keren"

"Sepertinya dia orang kaya"

Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakan siswa-siswa lalu menoleh dan

"Yifan Hyung" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri namja tinggi berambut blonde diseberang sana.

"Uh..baby soo. I miss you so bad" Namja tinggi itu kemudian merengkuh si namja mungil ke dalam pelukannya, ia sangat-sangat merindukan sosok kecil ini.

"Miss you too hyung" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang Kris. Kris menghirup dalam - dalam aroma Kyungsoo yang memabukkan.

Seketika murid-murid dan juga Luhan dan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disitu menjerit histeris melihat kemesraan krisoo.

"Waaaa mereka romantis sekali"

"Mereka sangat serasi"

"uhhh so sweet nya"

komentar para siswa

"Hey hey minggir beri jalan" Suara seorang namja albino sukses membuat mereka semua menatap tajam pada orang tak tau diri itu yang sedang mencoba menerobos ketengah-tengah kerumunan. "A-apa?" tanya Sehun yang merasakan tatapan mematikan dari banyak orang. Kemudian muncul namja lain dari belakang si albino dengan rambut merah, tindikan ditelinga kirinya, bajunya yang dikeluarkan serta kulit tan dan wajah yang tampan. Para siswa menatap tak percaya pada namja yang berjalan kearah Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Apa dia Kim Jongin?"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Wow dia berubah"

"Aku baru sadar bahwa dia sangat tampan"

"aaaaa Kim Jongin" mereka yang tadinya menjerit karena adegan Krisoo sekarang berubah lebih histeris karena penampilan baru seorang Kim Jongin.

"Oh My God" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak, ketika melihat Jongin yang sekarang"

"Bocah itu kenapa bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Entahlah, Kurasa ia baru saja menunjukan wujud aslinya pada kita semua" Jawab Luhan asal-asalan.

"ehmm"

"Siapa yang disampingmu ini Kyungsoo sunbae?" Tanya Jongin setelah sampai tepat di depan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kris, namjachinguku. kenapa? ada masalah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan dan malah balik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Oh...Hai Kris.. aku Jongin, Kim Jongin calon namjachingu Do Kyungsoo"

"A-apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memberi death glare pada Jongin yang tengah tersenyum licik sekarang ini.

"Kris jangan dengarkan dia, dia ini bodoh dan suka sekali berbicara sembarangan"

"Its okay soo baby. and hey you," Kris menunjuk pada Jongin "Dont touch my Kyungsoo"

"Apa? aku tidak menyentuhnya tenang saja" Jongin berujar santai. Sementara ditengah tengah kerumunan, Sehun tengah tertawa geli melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. "Ada-ada saja si Kkamjong ini" gumamnya.

"Awas saja kau berani macam-macam padanya, kupastikan hidupmu tak akan berjalan mudah tuan Kim" ancam Kris.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam haha. Seharusnya aku yang bilang padamu, Kau jangan macam-macam pada sunbaeku yang manis ini. Sudahlah aku malas bicara denganmu" Jongin kemudian berjalan lurus dengan menyenggol sedikit pundak Kris.

Kris menggeram marah, sementara Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap Jongin. Kenapa bocah culun itu sekarang menjadi sangat mempesona?

"Hyung kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau mau bersekolah disini juga?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh pelan dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, ini kejutan baby" Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Tetap saja, seharusnya kau memberitahuku Yifan Hyung" Kris dan Kyungsoo tengah berbincang-bicang sambil melepas rindu didalam kelas XII3. Kelas baru Kris, yang sengaja ia ingin tempati karena ada Kyungsoo dikelas itu tentunya. Sementara itu seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai hobbae mereka tengah melihat dari balik jendela terlihat mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"drrrrttt"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar ditengah acaranya dengan Kris.

from: unknown

"I Love you"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi semakin bulat.

drrrrtttt

from: unknown

"Liat kejendala"

Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Kyungsoopun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Ada apa soo baby? sms dari siapa?" Tanya kris merasa curiga dengan gelagat Kyungsoo

"Oh dari eomma Hyung, eomma bilang dia akan pergi ke rumah temannya" jawab Kyungsoo bohong.

"Mau Ku antar pulang nanti?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilku hyung?"

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya nanti, ayolah soo sekalian aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu"

" baiklah hyung"

"mau ke kantin?"

"ok"

"ehm Jongin, boleh aku duduk disini" Ujar seseorang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Tentu saja boleh sunbae"

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja hyung"

"Eh.. baiklah Baekhyun hyung" ada apa dengan orang ini, kenapa jadi baik begini. batin Jongin

"Terimakasih"

"emm Baekhyun hyung?"

"ne"

"aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, boleh saja"

"Apa benar namja pagi tadi itu namjachingu Kyungsoo sunbae?"

"Memang benar, Kris sebelumnya tinggal dikanada, tapi entah karena apa dia pindah kesini"

"Oh begitu, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik-baik"

"Entahlah Jongin, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kris itu, sifatnya memang dingin tapi dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo"

Sementara itu di ujung kantin di dekat pintu masuk ternyata sudah berdiri Kris dengan tampang cool dan juga Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kai dan Baekhyun. "Apa"an? Baekhyun hyung sifat cabe nya mulai keluar" Batin Kyungsoo kesal. jelas -jelas Baekhyun selalu menjelekan Jongin didepannya dulu, sekarang mereka terlihat mesra begitu. Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun menghianatinya, Kenapa juga si Jongin itu mau-mau nya digoda Baekhyun, padahal jelas jika Jongin berkata ia mencintainya dan seharusnya hanya mencintainya.

"Sunbae ayo duduk disini" panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"Ciih... jangan harap" Jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kyung kau kenapa? aku ada disini juga" Tanya Baekhyun heran

"Kau saja yang duduk bersamanya hyung, bukannya dulu kau yang bilang padaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. aku Permisi" Kyungsoo berlari keluar kantin dan Kris menatapnya bingung.

-To be continue-

Aduh apa ini? fic ini TBC dulu ya? maaf klo alurnya kecepetan plus critanya gaje wkwkwk. gimana dilanjut atau stop sampai disini aja? No Silent reader please.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Catch your love

Author: Hyo

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Kyungsoo, Kris, Baekhyun etc

Pairing: Kaisoo slight Krisoo

Genre: romance, hurt, school life

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)

Summary:

"Kkamjong-ah, Apa ku bilang? Kyungsoo sunbae si mata belo itu akan menolak pemberianmu lagi kan?" || "Kita lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun" #summary gaje#

-Happy Reading-

"Jongin-ah maafkan aku" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunduk, ia tau apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Dia dulu selalu menjelekan Jongin dulu.

"Sudah lupakan saja hyung"

"Tap-tapi Jongin aku merasa bersalah padamu. maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan hyung, kalau hyung mau menjadi temanku, bagaimana?"

"Jinjja?"

"ne"

"Tentu saja Jongin, terimakasih banyak, kau baik sekali" Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak ke kursi disebelah Jongin lalu memeluknya.

Jongin sedikit terlonjak dengan reaksi Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap tenang dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Semua orang tau Baekhyun itu centil dan suka bereaksi berlebihan.

Setelah Baekhyun melepas pelukannya ia menatap Jongin lama, sekarang sedang ada masalah pada Jantungnya.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba diam.

"o-oh ya.. ya Jongin.

"ayo kembali ke kelas hyung"

"Baiklah.. kajja"

-Skip-

Seminggu telah Kris lalui menjadi siswa baru disekolah itu, tentunya ia dan Kyungsoo selalu bersama selama seminggu ini menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan sepulang sekolah. Mengingat keberadaan Jongin yang selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo disekolah membuat mereka risih, walaupun sesekali Kris menggeram marah sambil memperingatkan Jongin, tapi si keras kepala itu tak pernah mematuhi peringatan kris, ia tak mau ambil pusing, Jongin hanya menganggap Kris adalah angin lalu saja.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah bercaka sambil membenarkan letak dasinya dikamar mandi, tiba-tiba kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hitam tapi sexy dari belakang pintu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan orang itu lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat bermaksud ingin segera pergi dari kamar mandi.

"eitss buru-buru sekali!" orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Jongin mecekal pergelangan tangan mungil milik sunbaenya, Do kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan...berani-beraninya memegangku" Kyungsoo kemudian mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepas cengkraman Jongin namun tidak berhasil.

"sebentar sunbae, dengarkan aku sebentar apa susahnya sih? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku memangnya aku ini monster apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Karena kau ini bodoh, siapa suruh kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Sunbae kan tau alasanya, ya jelas karena aku mencintai sunbae"

"Mencintaiku atau Baekhyun hyung?"

"Apa?" Jongin membulatkan matanya menyerupai Kyungsoo ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari si namja mungil.

"Cih dasar... labil" umpat Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae...?"

"ne, cepat katakan apa maumu? aku sibuk"

"Malam minggu nanti kau ada acara tidak?"

"ehmm... entahlah. Kurasa Kris akan mengajakku keluar mungkin"

"e-sunbae bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku saja?"

"hah? yang benar saja, aku ini kekasih Kris. apa kata orang jika aku pergi dengan namja lain terlebih itu dirimu!"

"Jebal sunbae pergilah denganku, apa sekali saja kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau selalu menolak pemberian dan ajakanku, apa kau tak tau rasanya diacuhkan? sakit sekali sunbae" Jongin berujar sambil meremas dadanya seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan pada kyungsoo betapa sakitnya dia selama ini.

Sementara sekarang ini otak kyungsoo sedang berfikir keras mengenai ajakan Jongin. Dia harus bagaimana?

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi denganmu malam minggu nanti, tapi hanya sekali saja dan jangan sampai pulang lebih dari jam 11 malam dan kau tidak boleh macam-macam padaku kalau sampai kau berbuat jahat padaku akan kubunuh kau" Kyungsoo mengajukan syarat dengan rentetan kata tanpa jeda.

"iya iya siap kapten, tenang saja... sunbae akan selalu aman bersamaku. dan aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam"

Jongin ingin berteriak saat ini juga, dia bahagia sekali. tak pernah terfikir olehnya jika kyungsoo akan benar-benar menerima tawarannya.

"Tapi ingat jangan pernah kau beritahu siapapun apalagi Kris"

"ok sunbae, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja"

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu aku ingin kembali ke kelas"

"oh ne ne silahkan kyungie"

"apa?"

"kyungie~"

"ciih Dasar gila" kyungsoo masih sempat mengumpat pada jongin sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi siswa tempatnya dan Jongin berbincang tadi.

Sementara Jongin sedang tersenyum sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca seperti orang gila. sepertinya benar yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia sampai lupa tujuan awalnya ke kemar mandi tadi ingin buang air kecil, ketika bertemu sang pujaan hati nya Kyungsoo ia seakan lupa segalanya. Kerja otaknya menjadi lamban dihadapan malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Jongin malam minggu nanti kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah duduk dibangku Sehun sebelah Jongin, ia memang sengaja mengunjungi kelas Jongin saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku ada acara hyung, memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu aku sebenarnya mau mengajakmu menonton film. Tapi ternyata kau ada acara ya?

"ne hyung, aku tidak bisa"

"memangnya kau ada acara dengan siapa Jongin?"

Jongin tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Kyungsoo, ia tak boleh memberi tau siapapun tentang acara mereka berdua.

"A-aku ada acara keluarga hyung, mian ne? mungkin kita bisa pergi kapan-kapan?"

"Oh begitu. baiklah Jongin jika kau ada waktu beritahu aku saja"

"Ne hyung"

Jujur Baekhyun kecewa, sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Jongin, entah sejak kapan Jongin mengisi tempat istimewa dihati namja cantik dan centil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, setibanya Jongin dan Sehun di samping gerbang. Terlihat disana Kyungsoo tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra dengan Kris menuju tempat dimana mobil Kris diparkir. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia disamping Kris, keduanya memang serasi seperti yang para siswa bilang. Seperti biasanya hati Jongin berdenyut sakit, ia mematung ditempat ia berdiri kurang lebih 10 meter dari Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihat arah pandang Jongin segera menepuk pelan bahu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah. Tenang saja aku sudah terbiasa"

"ya ya aku tahu, kajja kita pulang"sepasang sahabat itu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju ketempat parkir motornya. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang sudah memasuki mobil Kris, tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

Hari sabtu sore Jongin sedang merenung di dalam kamar, ia membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum, wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal, wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah marah. Bagaimanapun ekspresi namja bermata bulat itu selalu terlihat manis dan imut dimata Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah namja yang sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya selama 2 tahun ini, dan 2 tahun pula hati Jongin menjadi yang tersakiti (?) oleh si makailat. bisa dibayangkan rasanya diacuhkan, ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan dihina oleh orang yang kau cintai dan bertahan selama itu? Sungguh Jongin merasa telah menemukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya ketika melihat sosok mungil bernama Kyungsoo yang kenyataanya adalah sunbaenya sendiri disekolah. Keyakinan itu membuat ia tak peduli dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo pada dirinya selama ini.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Jongin ingat sesuatu, dia belum janjian dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia meraih benda persegi panjang yaitu ponsel diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

To: Kyungie Sunbae

"Sunbae... nanti ku jemput jam 7 ya?"

From: Kyungie Sunbae

"Siapa?"

To: Kyungie Sunbae

"Teganya sunbae melupakanku, Aku Kim Jongin sunbae, hobaemu kelas XI 3 yang tampan itu"

From: Kyungie Sunbae

"oh...

baiklah tapi kau jangan masuk ataupun memencet bel, cukup kirimi aku pesan aku akan keluar nanti"

To: Kyungie Sunbae

"Ok Kyungie~ see you "

setelah pesan terkirim Jongin segera menjatuhkan diri diranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Sementara diseberang sana, si namja mungil Kyungsoo tengah berdecih pelan membaca SMS dari Jongin. Ia berjalan pelan kearah lemari pakaian berwarna putihnya.

"Aku harus pakai baju apa nanti malam?" Gumam Kyungsoo, tangan mulusnya mulai memilah-milah baju yang dirasa cocok untuk ia pakai malam ini bertemu penggemarnya, Jongin.

lalalalalala (?)

Jongin bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dari kamar menuju dapur berniat mengambil air minum di lemari pendingin. Sang umma yang sedang memasakpun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung, seperti anaknya sedang kerasukan.

"Jongin.. kau ini kenapa nak?"

"eh.. hallo umma" Jongin memeluk ummanya yang tengah mengiris wortel.

"Kau ini sudah besar Jongin, kenapa manja sekali pada umma. sana sana"

"iya iya" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan pura pura memasang wajah merajuk.

"Jawab umma, kau ini kenapa?"

Jongin tiba tiba kembali tersenyum

"Nanti aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo sunbae"

"oh Sunbae mu yang manis tapi galak itu?"

"ne... sungguh aku hampir gila karna dia umma"

tukk

Umma Jongin memukul pelan kepala anaknya dengan spatula

"aww appo umma"

"Kau ini bagaimana? cepat siap-siap sana. katanya mau pergi dengan Kyungsoo sunbae"

"aku haus umma.. aku minum dulu ne?"

Jongin meneguk air dalam botol yang ia pegang untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Ok umma.. aku keatas dulu"

"hmmm"

Umma Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol anaknya. Ia seperti ini karena jatuh cinta pada namja imut bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, ia berniat pergi secara diam-diam. Jongin sudah mengirimi pesan sejak 15 menit lalu, kasian juga si hitam itu jika disuruh menunggu terlalu lama. Kyungsoo meraih knop pintu tapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Kyung.. mau kemana sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah umma kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur.

"ehmm i-itu aku mau.. e... pergi bersama...Kris. ya Kris hehe" Sial, nampaknya usaha kabur diam-diam Kyungsoo menemui hambatan.

"Kris? dimana dia sekarang? kenapa tidak tunggu didalam saja?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Begini umma, mobilnya mogok di jalan jadi aku akan menemui Kris naik taxi saja"

"Tidak perlu naik taxi Kyung, biar diantar supir saj-"

"tidak perlu umma" Kyungsoo menyela cepat

"eh?"

"Sebaiknya umma istirahat saja, aku akan cepat pulang nanti. annyeong"

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan cepat melesat hilang dari hadapan ummanya.

"Sunbae... aku disini!" Jongin melambai ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar bahagia.

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja"

"Aku? aku menyusahkan, memangnya aku berbuat apa sunbae?"

"Gara-gara acara bodohmu ini aku harus berbohong pada ummaku" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Mianhae sunbae, aku sebenarnya tidak memaksa kalau sunbae tidak bisa, kita batalkan saja" Jongin berkata dengan nada bersalah.

"dasar bodoh.. sudah sampai disini minta dibatalkan. cepat kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Kyungsoo segera naik ke motor Jongin sambil memasang helmnya.

"baiklah.. kita akan jalan jalan lalu ke sungai han sunbae. bagimana?"

"terserah!"

"pegangan sunbae!"

"Tidak mau... cepat jalan!"

Jongin segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. dan itu membuahkan sebuah tepokan di punggungnya yang cukup keras dan suara teriakan Kyungsoo.

"pelan-pelan bodoh!"

"makanya dengarkan aku sunbae.. pegangan"

Dengan wajah cemberut akhirnya Kyungsoo mau berpegangan pada Jongin"

Dibawah langit penuh bintang Kyungsoo menyeruput kopi ditangannya sambil kedua mata tak bosan melihat lampu-lampu yang berkelip dipinggir sungai han. Sedangkan namja disampingnya hanya terpaku sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Tak pernah disangka Kyungsoo galak itu sekarang ada dihadapannya, menerima ajakannya untuk pergi berdua saja tanpa pria bule menyebalkan yang sangat tidak disukai Jongin.

Grepp

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, dan si pemilik tanganpun menoleh, kedua matanya sudah membulat sempurna sekarang.

"Sunbae... kau tau kan aku ini begitu menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu sunbae, tak bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

apa ini? sepertinya Jongin sedang menyatakan perasaanya lagi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang ke arah mata Jongin, mata penuh luka dan ia tau betul siapa yang menciptakan luka itu, ya dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau jangan lakukan ini lagi Jongin, kau tau kan aku sudah punya Kris. mianhae aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu tersenyum manis, senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan bagaimana hatinya sekarang ini.

"ya aku tau sunbae, seharusnya aku tau diri. ok baiklah kalau begitu kita segera pulang saja"

Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? ini baru jam 10"

"ummaku dirumah sendiri sunbae, aku kasihan padanya. kajja" Jongin kembali meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya pelan menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan motornya tadi.

"yasudah" ucap Kyungsoo cemberut

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang berjalan di depannya, hatinya merasa tak tega. dia sadar selama ini jahat sekali pada Jongin, namun kenapa si hitam ini tetap saja mengejarnya. Ini semua membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti manusia tak berperasaan.

Keduanya melewati perjalanan tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka, tidak sama seperti waktu berangkat tadi, dimana Jongin selalu menanyai hal-hal tidak penting pada Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang dia menjadi lebih pendiam. tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai di samping rumah Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae terimakasih untuk malam ini. mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mendengarkan laranganmu hehe" Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum ceria didepan Kyungsoo.

"hmm"

"Sunbae cepat masuk.. cepatlah istirahat.. aku pulang dulu sunbae! Pai!"

Kyungsoo memandang motor Jongin yang sudah melesat jauh dengan tatapan kosong lalu mulai melangkah malas kedalam rumahnya.

"Kyung.. cepat sekali pulangnya.. dimana Kris?"

"sudah pulang umma"

"kenapa tidak mampir sih... Oh ya besok malam keluarga Kris akan kesini"

"A-apa? memangnya ada apa umma?" Kyungsoo bingung, memang ada masalah apa sampai keluarga Kris datang.

"aishh masa tadi Kris tidak memberitahumu, kita akan membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Kris besok. Kalian kan sudah berpacaran lama dan saling mencintai" Umma Kyungsoo tampak bahagia ketika mengucapkan itu.

kenapa cepat sekali? batin Kyungsoo

"o-oh tadi Kris tidak berkata apa-apa padaku umma"

"Mungkin dia lupa, ya sudah cepat tidur Kyung, besok kan harus sekolah"

"ne umma juga cepat tidur.. jaljayo!

brakkk

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya keras, ia bersandar pada pintu lalu merosot ke bawah.. Air mata sudah meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya. entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"hiks.. Jongin bagaimana? aku harus bagimana?"

-To be continue-

Second chapter update.. makasih yg udah baca dan review chap sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? stop or next?

Author permisi dulu. see you next chap...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Catch your love

Author: Hyo

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Kyungsoo, Kris, Baekhyun etc

Pairing: Kaisoo slight Krisoo

Genre: romance, hurt, school life

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)

Summary:

"Kkamjong-ah, Apa ku bilang? Kyungsoo sunbae si mata belo itu akan menolak pemberianmu lagi kan?" || "Kita lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun" #summary gaje#

-Happy Reading-

Dibalik tumpukan selimut berwarna pink seorang namja mungil tengah bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, tangan kananya meraba-raba samping bantal mengambil sebuah benda persegi lalu menghidupkannya. Matanya dengan sedikit kabur melihat sekarang masih pukul 06.00 pagi. "akhhh" ketika akan mengambil posisi duduk tiba-tiba namja itu memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terkena sakit kepala karena belajar dan berfikir terlalu keras semalam sampai pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Kyungsoo ingat hari ini pelajaran matematika akan diadakan ulangan harian, mana mungkin Kyungsoo tak masuk karena sakit kepala sialan ini. perlahan kaki pendeknya melangkah mengambil handuk di lemari sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan piyama tidurnya yang bergambar tokoh kartun dengan mata mirip dirinya, Pororo. Lalu perlahan air dingin dari shower itu mengguyur tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, si mungil tampak sangat menikmati waktu bersantainya.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyungsoo kembali meraih benda persegi di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kemana bocah itu? apa masih tidur?" batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang sedikit kecewa karena biasanya pagi-pagi hari seperti ini Jongin si keras kepala ituakan mengirim sms ucapan selamat pagi padanya, tapi entah karena angin apa Jongin tak melakukan rutinitasnya itu hari ini.

Semalam keluarga Kris sudah datang kerumah Kyungsoo, mereka semua memutuskan bahwa acara pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Kris akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan. Lagi pula kedua pihak sudah sama-sama menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo juga nampaknya bahagia dengan pertunangan ini.

Suara klakson didepan gerbang membuat aktifitas sarapan Kyungsoo terhenti, ia segera meneguk habis susunya dan berpamitan lalu melesat keluar rumah menemui kekasihnya.

"Morning baby..."

"Morning too"

Kris memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi gembulnya

"Siap ke sekolah hari ini?"

"Siap.. kajja" Kyungsoo menggadeng lengan Kris lalu berjalan ke arah pintu mobil.

"ehm.. baby minggu depan kita akan bertunangan, setelah lulus aku ingin segera menikahimu!" suara bariton Kris memecah lamunan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"APAA?" jawab Kyungsoo terkejut sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

"haha.. kenapa terkejut begitu, bukannya kau bilang padaku ingin bersama-sama denganku selamanya waktu itu baby?"

"y-ya itu benar tapi ini terlalu cepat hyung. aku masih ingin masuk universitas"

"menikah bukan berarti kau tak bisa melanjutkan studimu sayang. tenang saja ya"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang pandangannya lagi keluar jendela sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan melalui koridor sekolahnya di temani oleh Luhan, Kris namja jangkung itu pergi ke toilet jadi Kyungsoo pergi dulu ke kelas. ya sekarang teman yang masih setia pada Kyungsoo hanyalah Luhan, Byun Baekhyun itu entah kemana. si Cabe itu hanya akan muncul saat jam pelajaran saja, selebihnya dia selalu keluar tanpa mengajak Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah" Luhan berteriak memanggil seseorang, sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang namja asal cina itu.

"Degg!"

Tiba-tiba langkah Kyungsoo menjadi berat dam semakin berat saat jarak antara mereka semakin mengecil, ia ingin kabur saja sekarang tapi Luhan menahannya, sial dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Jongin pagi-pagi begini. "Apa omongan si hitam dua hari lalu itu sungguh-sungguh? dia akan menuruti omonganku?" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terkunci pada manik mata Jongin, keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Hati kyungsoo menjadi hangat dengan pandangan Jongin, tiba-tiba ia ingin memeluknya karena sesungguhnya ia rindu pada Jongin, padahal hanya 1 hari tidak bertemu.

"Baek.. kau ini kenapa sekarang jarang berkumpul denganku dan Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah sebal pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"hehe.. mian lulu aku pergi menemui Jongin" si tersangka (?) Baekhyun berkata dengan malu malu, seketika Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya menjadi ingin muntah saja.

"Kalau ku perhatikan kalian makin mesra saja ya?" Luhan bertanya bermaksud untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. dan benar saja Kyungsoo tampak tak suka dengan pendapat Luhan.

"Kita ke kelas sekarang hyung" Jongin yang melihat aura yang tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka berempat bermaksud segera membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"e.. eitss Jongin.. jangan membawa Baekhyun pergi dulu. Kyungsoo akan memberi Baekhyun sesuatu. Sebentar.. ehhmm soo cepat" Luhan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"ini apa soo?" yang diberi bertanya sambil membolak-balikan benda itu.

"Undangan pertunanganku dengan Kris hyung"

Seketika Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, sedangkan namja pendek dihadapannya itu malah menyeringai padanya.

"Wah selamat soo.. aku akan datang bersama kekasihku nanti kekeke~"

"Mwo? kekasih? kau sudah punya kekasih baek? wah siapa dia?" Luhan langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kekasih baru si Byun baekhyun.

"Ne lulu.. kekasihku sekarang berada tepat dihadapanmu"

"Mak-maksudmu Jongin?" Luhan melongo sambil memandang Jongin. Dan Baekhyun menggangguk pertanda bahwa memang Jonginlah kekasihnya.

"Aigoo... baek.. Kau jadi orang yang paling beruntung di sekolah ini.. kyaaa Jongin kan sekarang diperubutkan banyak orang" Si namja rusa malah heboh sendiri menanggapi Baekhyun, tanpa sadar si mungil Kyungsoo matanya sudah panas, entah kenapa ia seperti tak rela Jongin berhenti mencintainya. Pertahanan Kyungsoo hampir runtuh, maka ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyung.."

"Soo.."

"Sunbae.."

Ketiga namja yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja itu merasa bingung terlebih lagi Jongin. Ia merasa kyungsoo sekarang menjadi lebih membencinya atau mungkin sunbaenya itu malah merasa jijik padanya. Apa ia salah telah menerima cinta Baekhyun kemarin?

-flashback on-

Hari minggu pagi Jongin yang biasanya akan tidur sampai siang tiba-tiba menjadi bangun pagi. Ia akan memenuhi ajakan jalan-jalan Baekhyun hari ini.

Dan disinilah 2 orang namja tengah terlihat sedang mengambil selca bersama di bawah pohon maple, dua orang itu adalah Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan tertawa lebar sambil berpose didepan kamera smartphonenya berkali-kali.

"Kyaa~ yang ini cute sekali Jongin..." Ucap baekhyun heboh sambil memperlihatkan salah satu selca hasil jepretan mereka.

"ne... kau terlihat sangat imut hyung" Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan si centil Baekhyun memerah cabe (?) hanya karena perkataan Jongin yang sesederhana itu.

"Jongin.." wajah Baekhyun mendadak berubah menjadi serius, ia menarik bahu Jongin agar namja tan itu berbalik dan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku ingin Jujur padamu" Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk menarik nafas "Saranghae Jongin-ah.. apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" tukas Baekhyun to the point. ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"H-hyung kau-?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Jongin. Aku tulus mencintaimu, lupakan Kyungsoo dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia bersama ku" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bahkan teramat manis didepan Jongin sekarang.

ini gila Si namja tan sekarang sedang mengalami dilema luar biasa. Ia ingat ucapan Kyungsoo kemarin, ia tak perlu mengejar Kyungsoo lagi karena memang sunbae nya yang mungil itu sudah memiliki kekasih, dan salah jika ia terus mengejar kekasih orang.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku akan menjadi namjachingumu dan akan belajar mencintaimu" Jongin berujar mantap sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Jongin.. saranghae"

dan Chup~

dengan sedikit jinjit Baekhyun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di bibir sexy Jongin.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung dileher Jongin sementara tangan Jongin memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Dan beginilah akhirnya KaiBaek yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih berciuman manis di bawah indahnya pohon maple.

-flashback end-

Kaki pendek itu terus berjalan cepat sepanjang lorong sekolahnya, ia berhenti lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan Toilet tergantung di pintu masuknya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikloset yang tertutup, bibir Kyungsoo berkomat-kamit memantrai dirinya sendiri untuk tenang, ayolah bukankah ini yang dia inginkan. Jongin sudah berhenti mengejarnya sekarang dan sekarang dia tak akan merasa risih lagi. Jongin sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Damn.. kyungsoo merasa tak rela jika hatinya berkata Jongin sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan orang lain.

Sudah jelas Kyungsoo merasa cemburu tapi sepertinya gengsi si mungil ini terlalu tinggi untuk harus mengakui hal itu.

Dikelas Kris mengajak Kyungsoo membagikan undangan pertunangan mereka yang akan diadakan dengan cukup meriah. Teman-teman mereka semua merasa senang dan tak lupa memberikan ucapan selamat pada pasangan Krisoo yang sangat serasi itu.

Sementara Baekhyun memaksa Jongin untuk ikut ke acara pertunangan Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya. tapi Jongin bilang ia belum bisa memutuskan karena ia tidak tau apa minggu depan ia ada acara. Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, Jongin bohong ia hanya takut hatinya sakit melihat orang yang masih sangat ia cintai itu akan menyatu dengan sebuah ikatan pertunangan bersama namja lain.

"ekhmm.. Cieeee kkamjong.. jadi kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun sunbae?" Goda Sehun setelah Jongin sampai di dalam kelas.

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Jongin singkat lalu ia menatap keluar jendela dengan kepala bersandar dikursinya.

"Wow.. kau hebat kkamjong. kau bisa menjinakkan macan seperti Baekhyun sunbae hahaha"

"Jaga omonganmu albino, dia sebenarnya orang yang baik"

"ne ne aku mengerti. oh ya ya tapi bagaimana dengan Do Kyungsoo mu?"

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan bule itu minggu depan" Jongin berkata sarkastik.

"Aku prihatin sekali kkamjong, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga dari awal kalian tidak akan bisa bersama" Ucap Sehun dengan nada bicara dibuat sedih.

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum pilu. Sehun benar, dan seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu sejak awal.

Jam istirahat setelah makan dikantin Sehun meninggalkan Jongin temannya berdua saja bersama Baekhyun. Sehun mengantuk semalam ia begadang main game, apalagi sehabis ini adalah pelajaran matematika dengan guru garang yang sangat dia benci, rasanya malas sekali masuk kelas.

"Aha.. aku tidur di UKS saja" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya saat menemukan ide gila, dia bermaksud membolos kali ini.

Sehun merasa sangat beruntung, UKS sedang kosong, para sunbae petugas kesehata yang biasanya menjaga UKS pun sedang tidak ada jadi ia leluasa tidur sampai nanti siang disini.

Si namja albino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meng'klik' (?) salah satu icon aplikasi chatting dan mulai cekikikan saat berchatting ria dengan seorang yeoja yang ia kenal dari sosmed tersebut.

Saat sedang asik mengetik pesan untuk menggoda yeoja tadi, tiba-tiba Sehun merasa telingannya ditarik seseorang. Sehun menoleh dan walla.. Luhan lah yang ternyata berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah garang melebihi guru matematika Sehun.

"aw aw sakit sunbae.. lepaskan.. sakit!"

"Dasar bocah nakal.. Kau pikir ini hotel? bisa-bisa nya kau tidur disini. Cepat kembali ke kelas!" Luhan yang merupakan tim kesehatan sekolahnya akhirnya memergoki acara Sehun yang tengah membolos.

"aku sedang pusing sunbae, bagaimana kalau aku pingsan?"

"Halah tidak usah banyak alasan cepat kembali ke kelas atau mau ku laporkan pada wali kelasmu hah?"

"e-eh iya iya sunbae... aku kembali ke kelas"

"Ya sudah sana cepatt!" Luhan berteriak tepat di depan telinga Sehun.

Sehun langsung terkesiap dan dengan patuhnya berjalan ke luar UKS.

"cantik-cantik galak" Sehun menggerutu sambil berjalan.

"KAU BICARA APA OH SEHUN?" ternyata gerutuan Sehun sudah cukup keras untuk ditangkap indra pendengaran Luhan.

"Aniya- aniya hehe" secepat yang dia bisa Sehun segera kabur dari situ menyelamatkan diri sebelum ia dimakan Luhan.

Malam harinya Kyungsoo sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka pororonya. Ia malas belajar, pikirannya sekarang tengah melayang ke mana-mana. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan rasa cintanya pada Kris luntur, mungkin karena Kris meninggalkannya 2 tahun di Kanada dan itu terlalu lama hingga membuat rasa cintanya hilang.

Padahal Kris adalah laki-laki yang sempurna, dia tampan, kaya, tinggi, cerdas. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bahagia tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Kyungsoo kemudian meraih ponselnya, tak ada ucapan selamat malam dari Jongin. Mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk bersama Baekhyunnya, Dengan segala sesuatu yang sudah ia pertimbangan Kyungsoo mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Jongin

To: Kkamjong

"Rebut aku dari Kris jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku.."

Kyungsoo pun tak tau akankah Jongin mempertahankannya atau dia akan melepaskannya demi mempertahankan Baekhyun?

-To Be Continue-

3rd Chapter update.. makin gaje kah? ada hunhan nyempil dikit tu haha... semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Makasih yg sudah baca dan review chap sebelumnya.

keep RnR.

Next or stop?


End file.
